


Almost Approval

by Lion_owl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s02e22 The Wire, Episode: s05e14 In Purgatory's Shadow, Flash Fiction, Gen, Internment Camp 371, No Dialogue, Tain POV, Tain's final thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: In his final moments, Tain finds it in himself to approve... almost.





	

I saw it in his eyes when he came to Arawath Colony and pleaded with me to help him save your life: he loves you.

I should have killed him then, kept you bitter, kept you strong. 

But I didn't because you would have died without his skills, and I was weak.

I didn't because he makes you happy, and I was weak.

I know you let him remain as you said goodbye to me for the final time. You love him too. You shouldn't love him. But you're your father's son and I was weak.

I failed. Your exile was supposed to teach you a lesson, but then the Federation came along and changed you.

Now, I'm dying, and I can never set you back on the right track. I could never fully control you anyway.

It may not seem like it because I never showed you it was true, but your well-being does matter to me, and if that comes at the price of a Human in your arms, so be it.

After all, I’ll be gone in less than an hour, so who am I to stand in your way?


End file.
